In general, a water purifying apparatus is used to purify water using a filter or a filtering material, and includes an apparatus that purifies water from a water pipe or tank.
A representative example of the water purifying apparatus that supplies drinkable water is a water purifier. Recently, the entire or a portion of such a water purifying apparatus has been provided even in a refrigerator to be supplied with purified water through the refrigerator or make ice using the purified water.
In a refrigerator having a water purifying apparatus, it is necessary to replace or check a filter constituting the water purifying apparatus. To this end, the filter is configured to be detachable. In addition, the water purifying apparatus may have a structure in which a plurality of filters are disposed in parallel, thereby simultaneously achieving improved water purifying performance and a water purifying method having various functions.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2016-0022709 discloses a filter connector for a water purifier, which has a structure in which a plurality of filters are disposed in parallel, a tubular main body connecting part connects between filter mounting parts disposed in parallel.
However, in a typical filter connector having a structure in which a main body connecting part is fixed to filter mounting parts disposed at both sides thereof, when a force is applied to the filter mounting part to attach or detach a filter, the main body connecting part may break or separate from the filter mounting parts.